TFATT
by Harco8059
Summary: Kuroko is the heiress of Kuroko's clan. A Yakuza family. Fem!Kuroko
1. Chapter 1

**The Flower Among The Trees**

**Pairings:** Kagami + Midorima + Murasakibara + Aomine + Akashi + Kise/ (fem)Kuroko

**Rating:** T

**Summary**: Kuroko is a female. She accepts the bet that her grandfather presented to her and went to all Boys boarding school. If she can keep her real identity to anyone at the school, she wins and she can do anything with her life and if someone finds out, she loses and she will do nothing but accepts her fate.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kuroko No Basket and its characters _(Sobs)_

**Warning:** AU, OOC, Grammar problems, Gender bend

**A/N:** I know, I got Kuroko No Harem and Other fics that are WIP but this plot won't leave my mind until I write it.

So here it is.

* * *

**Prologue**

Kuroko Tsukiya is a 16 years old girl; she had a sky blue shoulder length hair, sapphire eyes, thin cherry lips, perfect nose, she's also skinny, stands 168cm and weights 55kg. She is a straight A student and good at archery. Many of her suitors had tried everything to woo her but she remains emotionless and rejected all man who tried. In the eyes of normal people, Tsukiya is a normal girl with genius mind. Only a few people knows that she in fact is the only heiress of the sixth generation Kuroko clan, the clan is one of the wealthiest and most powerful yakuza clan in the whole Japan.

Unlike to any other yakuza family, the Kuroko family keeps their low profile at day but runs the dangerous businesses at night. Kuroko Minato, the fifth generation leader and the father of Tsukiya; his wish is simple, he only wants his precious daughter to accept her duty but his flower rejected his offer a thousand times. He also observes that Tsukiya is not interested with any suitors; he fears that he would not live to see the day his precious flower bare his grandchild. The very thought of it makes him bawl like a five year old kid.

"Tsuki-chan, it's a wonderful day ne?" Minato said cheerily. He had a black hair with black piercing eyes. His daughter was so alike with his late wife who died in cancer, he still grieved the day his beloved died but he remains strong for the sake of his cutest baby.

"Hn" that's the only answer came from the blue haired female who is currently reading a literature novel while having a breakfast with her father. The two wants a private breakfast so all of their helpers are outside the room and if ever they need something; they only have to ring the bell.

"It's Saturday, what do you have in mind Tsuki-chan?" her father ask excitedly while wearing a puppy eyes. Tsukiya is the only person who can make Minato act like that and if it were the others they would definitely peeved themselves.

"I guess I will visit the bookstore to see if there are interesting books to buy"

"More books? How about spent your time with your papa?" he pleads.

"No"

"Wahhh" he sobs "Why? Does my little lily want to spent time with books than me?"

Tsukiya can't help but sigh; her father can be child sometimes. She wonders if their people ever see their respected leader act as childishly as he was now, she was sure they probably fainted.

"I'm not getting any younger Tsuki-chan" Minato's voice was soft but serious.

"Not getting any younger? But your only 38 years old father" Tsukiya raises an eyebrow.

"But but but.. I want my flower to succeed being the sixth. I want to see Tsuki-chan lead our men. I want to see Tsuki-chan's leadership and grace. I want to see my grand-..Ackk" His daughter just smack him with her book.

"So cruel Tsuki-chan" he was caressing his cheek.

"Hn" She wiped her mouth with a napkin and moves to leave when the door opens.

"Tsukiya, Minato" A manly and old voice interrupted the peaceful breakfast.

"Father"

"Grandfather"

They both acknowledge the arrival of the previous leader of the clan.

"Tsukiya, let's have a bet" her grandfather was the exact copy of his father but older, more mature and straightforward. He is not the type of person who likes to be with the bushes.

The only girl in the room remains silent but she clearly wants to hear what her grandfather wants.

"I want you to disguise yourself as a boy at The Teiko's All Boys Boarding School this upcoming school year, if you can live as a boy without anyone finding your real identity then it's your win. I and your father won't ever push you to become the sixth and you can do anything and everything that you want. But if someone finds out that you are a girl then you lose, you will do nothing but accept to be the sixth when you turn 18" he smirks. It's really a tempting bet and he knows his granddaughter will accepts it.

"Oi Father, I don't want my flower to be with those beasts. It's dangerous" Minato argued. He is a protective type.

"Don't worry, I will let all the teachers know about Tsukiya's situation plus our men will be nearby if ever Our precious princess is in need of help" Minato looks like his going to argue again when his father sent him a death glare.

"I will accept" the said princess answered nonchalantly. "When should I move in at that place?"

The previous head just smirks "Pack your things. You move in tomorrow "

"What?"

_THUD_

Kuroko Minato can't help but fainted on the spot. His precious flower leaves tomorrow.

Shall I continue?

* * *

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm back and I've just finish the chapter 6 of Kuroko No Harem. I'm just waiting for my Beta to beta-ed it so I can post it and since I don't have a beta reader yet for this fic, I've upload the new chap..**

**So here's the new chapter. Hope you guys like it and sorry for the delay. I got school plus part time job and it's driving me crazy. Oh, I got a new plot bunny for Kuroko No Basket, I don't know if I post it or not.. Well, anyway enjoy this update of mine for now. **

* * *

Chapter 1: The new beginning

Tsukiya frowns while she was packing her clothes. There something off with the bet and she couldn't figure what it is but she can obviously hears warning bells through her head. She ignores it for now since the bet is too good to be true and she won't let it pass this opportunity. She hates to be the next leader, her dreams is to become a famous novelist like her favorite authors William Shakespeare or Stephen King.

The young leader obviously loves to write and read literatures, mythologies and fictions. She can't help but feel depress, she only wants her family to acknowledge her being as a writer and not the new sixth generation leader. She knows her father and grandfather loves her dearly but they are clearly blind to what she dreams for.

This is the time to prove to them that she doesn't like to take the lead. Her family is rich enough to support themselves at least to the next three life times and not to mention they are quite famous and has lots of connections either in the mafia and yakuza world or business world. She loves her family with all her heart but she needed them to understand her.

She knows it is a selfish thing to do and sometimes thought she wasn't good enough but she can't force herself to love what she don't love. So taking the bet is a lovely opportunity and she will definitely make sure, she will win the competition. Plus, it wasn't hard to act as a boy right?

* * *

Minato sigh again for a thousandth time that day. His little flower is growing up and he can't stop it. He knows that his lovely flower doesn't want to become the sixth generation leader but it is a custom to them that the first born will be the heir and since Tsuki-chan is his only child and daughter that immediately puts her to be his successor.

Her daughter really reminds him of his disease wife; strong, smart and beautiful. He knows her daughter is easy to love and cherish. The only problem is, the daughter herself is a bit tomboyish and don't like cute things like a normal girl would do.

He sigh again and he knows deep in his heart somehow he hope her daughter would be the winner of this bet. He will support her through the end as any good father will do for his only daughter.

He will do anything for her but if someone makes her cry then that someone should wish they never born at the first place.

* * *

Kurogane Kuroko is a man without second thoughts. He was the fourth generation of Kuroko yakuza clan but he gave up his title and gives it to his proud son Minato who was currently the head and the fifth generation leader. He loves the clan dearly as he loves his son and his granddaughter.

He hope that this bet make Tsukiya realize that taking the sixth head would probably the best for all. He couldn't let his granddaughter win this game since every yakuza clan needs a leader and without a leader, it will be the end of the clan. He knows he is selfish human being but he can't let his clan faltered because of a dream that can't be good for all of them.

"Sorry Tsukiya but this is for the best" he whispered into empty space.

He wonders how long would his granddaughter can keep her identity since she will be leaving to the all boys school dormitory. He knows that it is a risk letting the future sixth leader to wander not to mention to live to a dormitory full of boys. Yes, it is a risk but it is also a risk that he was willing to take just for the sake of the clan and his granddaughter's future.

* * *

She was definitely ready, her bags are all set, she even cuts her hair short like a boys that sent her father whining and sobbing at the sideline and she tapes her breast so that she looks flat. Satisfied with her new appearance as a boy she takes her leave but not leaving with a goodbye kiss and a crushing hug to her father and a careful hug and acknowledgement nod to her grandfather.

Her new life begins at Teiko all boys school dormitory. At the sight of the school, she couldn't help but whistle at the appearance of the school. It was probably the biggest school that she sees in her entire life.

She hears her personal bodyguard Rutta bid her good day and at the same time bye.

"Please take care of yourself Ojou-sama" with a last bow, he leaves her alone along with the other students.

She let out a sigh and with a determine eyes, she picks up her bags and walks to the principal's office but after taking three steps away from the ground she's been, someone bumps at her rather forcefully that immediately sent her to the ground.

A hand came from her vision while she was still seeing stars from the impact.

"Sorry I didn't see you there" a handsome voice caught her attention and focus herself to the person who just bumps her.

The teen who was the suspect was a tall, tan male with dark blue eyes and hair. She frowns at the offer hand and at the owner of the hand but by the time she accept the offer hand that's also the time the idiot curse and took off.

"Shit, I'm late…" He runs toward the big building that Tsukiya suspects the gymnasium "I'm so sorry for bumping you" yelled the running stranger.

Tsukiya just let an irritated sigh and raise herself from the ground and headed to the principal's office.

* * *

Talking to the principal wasn't hard as she suspected at the first place. The principal Mikado knows her real identity and accepts the offer her grandfather issued on him. Tsukiya doesn't want to know about the deal between her grandfather and the over kind principal.

There are 10 dormitories with 4 storeys high and every dormitory consist of 300 rooms with bathrooms, public bath, vending machine to every floor and a canteen on the ground floor.

Every room composes two beds, two cabinets, two study tables, an aircon, a heater and a bathroom. She was on the third floor of the building, room 308 so it says on her key.

By the time she was there, her roommate wasn't there so she took the liberty to change her sweaty clothes into new ones and by the time she took off her pants she hears suddenly the door opens and a stranger from before barge in.

"I'm Aomine Daiki your new…" his words faltered when he sees a cute teddy bear that was printed on his new roommate's brief or so he assume it was a brief.

Their eyes locked together for a moment but Tsukiya broke it with a yell and follows by

"GET OUT!" and she throws the nearby chair at the stranger which the latter avoid it and immediately close the door.

Aomine stares at the close door in front of him and frowns. He scratches his head and walks off but he stops immediately when he remembers something very important.

A second has pass he was at the door, pounding it and yells.

"HEY, IT'S ALSO MY ROOM, LET ME IN"

Shall I continue?

* * *

**Can anyone give me reviews?**

**And Thank you all for the wonderful reviews for the Prologue and for the ones who alert it and favorite it thank you so much.. It always give me a warm feeling specially the reviews since I know, you guys like it… Thank you so much once again.. *bow***


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: OMG! Thank you for the overwhelming support.. Thank you for the reviews, alerts and favorites. I hope you continue the support. *bow***

**Unbeta-ed, any grammar failure is my fault. **

**Sorry for the wait. Hope you guys like it. xD  
**

* * *

Chapter 2:

"What's with you? Are you crazy?" Aomine shouted while nursing his bruising cheek. He finally has his bed after he explain that he also live in this room. But not after his new and psychotic roommate manages to land a punch on him by the time he enter their room. Despite the other guy's petite form, he got a tough punch.

"I'm sorry" Tsukiya unapologetically said while giving a small bow.

"You don't sound sorry" the tan teen scolded. "Who do you think you are? Throwing a chair and punching your new roommate's face?"

"I thought you were some kind of a pervert"

"I don't swing that way, you moron"

"Oh, then how about I treat you a lunch and consider it as my apology gift" the smaller teen offered, she also give a small smile. She has this feeling that somewhere in the near future, this guy in front of him will become a huge part of her life. She can also sense good aura with this boy but she will not forgive that he almost seen her naked.

She notices the guy was staring at him with a puzzled expression. The guy suddenly stands up from his bed and unconsciously she steps back until her back met the wall. She immediately stiffens when the tan teen put his arms at the each side of her head and leans down further. Their faces are close with each other.

"Oi"

She glared up; the guy is rude and didn't know what personal space is at all.

"Are you sure you aren't a girl?" Aomine nonchalantly ask while he stared at those blue orbs.

"Are you gay?" he added playfully.

Thankfully, Tsukiya maintains her stoic face and bravely met those dark blue eyes.

"No, I like boobs" she replied smugly. She was thankful that she reads her fathers' men's magazine before she came here.

"Oh yeah? What cup?" the taller guy retracts his arms and crosses it.

"E cup"

Aomine smirk his new roommate, he guesses the smaller teen is a bit feminine but manly at heart. The answer is good and he secretly agreed that E cup was the best.

He nodded and offers his right hand for his roommate to shake.

"Our introduction was bad, could we do it again?"

He receives a nod of response that made him grin widely "I'm Aomine Daiki, 16 years old, Class 1-C and I love basketball and recess. Pleasure to meet you"

Tsukiya shot an amuse smile and takes the offer hand "I'm Kuroko Tetsuya, 16 years old, Class 1-E and I also love basketball, books and archery. Pleasure to meet you too Aomine-kun" she smiled beautifully which Aomine immediately wretch his hand from Kuroko.

He knows he's blushing like mad but his mind was away from that, all he thinks was those soft hands and beautiful smile. 'How can a boy be that beautiful?' he inwardly groaned.

He ruffled his hair due to confusion and muttered an excuse and run away from his new friend, in order for him not to jump and examine the other if his roommate truly was a boy or not.

Tsukiya just blink at the spot where Aomine just stand moments ago. She taps a finger on her chin and muttered questioningly at herself "What did I do?"

* * *

Tomorrow will be the first day of class; it means today she can wander anywhere. The first place that pops on her mind was Library. She was still puzzled on her new roommate's behavior awhile ago.

When she finally found the library, she can't help but stare at awe. Teiko's library was one of the biggest library schools in Japan. The Teiko Middle/High School is an all boy school and dormitory where most athletes are there. In short, it's an elite school with elite teachers and students.

She passes shelves by shelves and wonder what kind of book she will read for today. She found a book that intrigues her, it says 'Greek Literature and Arts' but the book was place on the top shelf that she can't reach even she was standing on her toes.

She let out a soft sigh and climbs the shelves. She gives herself a small smile of victory when she manages to get the book that she wants.

"Oi, it's dangerous"

She yelps and lost her balance and fall. She closes her eyes and braces herself at the impact but someone caught her.

She hears her savior let out an irritating sigh and follow by an assuring voice.

"It's okay. You're safe"

She then opens her eyes and found green. The one who save her from the fall was a guy who has green eyes behind those spectacle and green hair. He caught her in bridal style, there's silence between them before Tsukiya muttered "You can let me down"

She can see a tint of pink on the cheeks of the man by the time he lets her down on her feet.

"Thank you" the sky blue haired girl sincerely said while bowing.

The guy just nodded and picks a cute cat toy from the ground. She notices the bandages on his left hand and intentionally her hand moves and catches his left hand.

She stares up and said "Are you hurt?" while tracing those bandages with care.

She can feel the owner of the hand stiffen at her touch.

"Sorry" she releases the hand but she held the gaze that the guy gives her.

"No, I'm not hurt" the taller of the two replied.

"Oh, that's good" she's relieved that the man who save her is not injured.

"So what's your name? So I know who I thank"

"Midorima Shintaro"

She clutches the book on her hands and smiles "Thank you Midorima-kun"

She walks away but she didn't even get five steps when the taller teen called her.

"What's your name?" he asked while pushing his spectacle up by his finger.

She notices that Midorima-kun was a bit red from his ears and to his neck. She wondered if he was sick or something but she ignore it and answered the question formally "Kuroko Tetsuya. Pleasure to meet you"

The green haired teen just nodded and leaves her.

She stares at the back form of Midorima and shrugged. She has a feeling that she will meet the guy again soon.

* * *

She was able to borrow at least ten books for the week. It is enough for her not to be bored for a whole week.

On her way to her dorm, she sees a basketball ball and without a second thought she picks the ball and begun to dribble it.

"You know basketball?" a soft voice startled her and turns to the owner of the voice.

In front of her is a guy who is taller than her by inches, his hair was brilliant red and his right eye is red while the other is gold. Those eyes are the eyes of a leader, Tsukiya knows this since his father and grandfather has eyes that show confidence, determination and knowledge.

"A little"

The stranger just raises an eyebrow. "How so?" he seems curious by her answer.

"I can't score"

"Oh" he sounded disappointed.

The sky blue haired teens frown by sound "But I can pass" she said with confidence on her part.

The stranger shots her, a strange smile "Let's see"

He raises his hands, preparing to catch the ball "Show me what you got" he challenges

Tsukiya nodded, she is a type of a person that never back down on a challenge and she then throws the ball as fastest as she can.

The red head teen didn't expect the speed of the pass; the ball hits his chest that automatically sent him to the ground.

Tsukiya let out a soft gasp and run beside at the falling teen, she should have slowed the pass a bit.

"Are you okay?" she bit her lip unconsciously.

But the man grabbed her shoulder and grin manically at her "I need you"

"Huh?" she blinked, did she heard him correct.

"I need you to play with me in basketball" he said like it was an order.

The girl is never a fan of someone who orders her around so she said "No"

"I need someone as special as you" he continues like he didn't hear her answer, he reaches for his pocket and takes her handle and drop the form. "Sign this"

Tsukiya reads the paper that the weird guy hand to her and her hand twitch when she reads 'Basketball application form'

"I said.."

"You be perfect for the job that I plan. What's your name?"

The smaller teen frowns but answered "Kuroko Tetsuya"

"First year?"

A nod.

The red head just smirk at her "Perfect. I'm Akashi Seijuro from Class 1-A. I am looking for potential players to be on my team"

Her frowns deepen "I though Teiko's basketball members are around 100. I'm sure you can get players that you want at those numbers"

The smirk widens "Yes. But I think they're weak. I need strong players"

"I can't shoot"

"That doesn't matter to me. Passing is a special kind"

She let out a heavy sigh "I think about it"

"I won't take no for an answer"

She frowns at those words but there is something about this guy that she can't denied the request.

She give him a small nod and begun to fill up the form and she never sees the wide and satisfied grin that Akashi gives.

Shall I continue?

* * *

Review? :)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews. **

**All grammar failure and typos are my fault.**

* * *

Chapter 3:

It's been a week since Tsukiya joins the boy's basketball club, one of the best clubs in Teiko can offer. The club consist more or less 100 members and only few manages to reach the top to become regular or substitute for the game.

It's a clear day and the basketball practice is hell for the first years.

Kuroko can't help but take heavy breaths while she is currently the last one at the run. She can't take it anymore; the heat and the tiredness of her frail body can't keep it up anymore. Her new friends, Midorima, Aomine and Akashi kept glancing at her in subtly way but she notices it anyway. At the last lap, her body gives up and fainted. She vaguely remembers someone is carrying her and unconsciously, she buried her face to the well build yet warm chest.

A week with Aomine being her roommate is disastrous but fun, the guy is funny without even trying, he is also very vocal on how he loves basketball more than anything else and also Tsukiya is very thankful that the tan lad is an idiot. She is confident that she will win the bet and escape her fate as the sixth.

A week with Midorima being her club mate in the library's bookkeeper club and to her surprise, the basketball club too; at first, she thought that Midorima is being a serious type with weird habits, he always bring different toys every single day. She recently found out that the green haired teen believes his Oha-Asa Horoscope and those toys are called his lucky item for the day. Even though they are not close, she seems to understand him and unknown by her, the green haired lad is grateful for her presence.

A week with Akashi being her personal instructor for enhancing her passing is terrifying and exhausting but worth it. She never thought that she came to love basketball more than she loves books. The red head lad is strict but the light blue haired girl knows that Akashi is doing this because he needs her to be strong when the time comes.

She finally gains conscious when she felt a cold bottle besides her cheek.

Her sky blue eyes snap and met a pair of purple eyes. The owner of the eyes is so close to her face and she even blink twice to make sure that she wasn't dreaming.

"Yes?" she asks after awhile since the stranger didn't even move an inch away from her.

"You're awake" the lad finally moves away from her and stood up with his full height. Tsukiya can't help but notice how tall the stranger is and how purple his hair is.

"You want some?" the guy offers her a bottle of strawberry juice which she thankfully accepts and muttered a soft "Thanks"

"You fainted" the guy pointed out.

"Ah"

"Are you really that weak?"

Kuroko can't help but frown at those words. She knows she got a low stamina but she isn't weak and she refuse to be weak.

"Umm. Who are you?" she bluntly change the subject.

The guy looks amuse but answered her "Atsushi, Murasakibara Atsushi. You?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya. Murasakibara-kun why are you here?"

"I was the one who carried you here"

"Oh, Thank you"

"You're welcome" The purple haired lad smiles at her and gives her a bag of sweets. "You should try these; it's delicious and it makes you happy. These makes me happy too if I got tired"

The light blue haired girl can't help but smile a little "Thank you"

Murasakibara nods "Then I'll take my leave, I have to finish the training and I also want to make sure that you're well so I can report it to your worrywart friends"

Tsukiya tilt her head at the side and "Worrywart?"

"Yes, Aka-chin, Mine-chin and Mido-chin seems too been in panic attack when you fainted and hopefully couch have already made them calm down. Those three looks murderous when some senpais insults your stamina"

"I see"

Murasakibara made his way to the door and before he moves out "Kuro-chin looks like a girl"

Kuroko didn't say anything and she only stares at the door which Murasakibara previously is.

* * *

It's still 3 in the afternoon, too early to go back to the dorm and Tsukiya didn't feel to go back to the club too so she decided to walk around the campus and observes the different clubs. She visits the archery club which she finds a good place to observe. If she weren't in the basketball club, she maybe signs herself at the archery club.

30 minutes later, she found herself at the field where the soccer club was but she sees no one. She didn't watch where she is going since she is busy finding some members of the soccer club which she finds none until something caught his foot and lose her balance and landed into a warm yet solid ground.

The 'ground' hisses a "It H-hurts"

Then she realized that she landed a body and luckily not the ground. She pushes herself a little up to look at who she landed to and at the same time the stranger tilts his head up. Gravity seems to joke with them and both of their lips touches one another.

Tsukiya is the one who automatically moves away and puts a finger on her mouth. She blinks twice and stares at the stranger's eyes which she found a pair of gold eyes staring back at her, his hair is brightly yellow, his face is red as a tomato and both of his hand cups his mouth.

Tsukiya gives a small bow and says "Sorry, it's my fault. Please kindly erase the incident in your mind." She stood up and when she is about to leave, a hand caught her wrist and spun her around to meet those golden eyes again. Those eyes held intensity and seriousness.

"Name?" he growls while his face is still bright red.

The light blue haired girl just stares at him questioningly.

"Your name? What is your name?" he asks again.

"Kuroko Tetsuya"

"Kuroko, I don't appreciate being kiss by a boy" the blush is still there but its slowly fading.

"It's clearly an accident. I don't wish to kiss you or you to kiss me. It's both our fault"

"What?"

"I think its the gravity's fault"

"…."

"…."

It seems like forever, they are still staring at each other eyes. No one backs down and after a few minutes, the blond seems to snap and laugh.

Tsukiya looks at him strangely but in a stoically way.

"Are you perhaps a bipolar?" she can't help but asks.

"Hey, that hurts you know." The blond answered her. "I guess I didn't expect that to happen, that's all. I'm sorry I growled at you" the stranger smiles at her brightly and warmly. She can still see the blush but only minimal.

"It's okay, I understand" she dismissively said and looks up. She notices that the guy is taller than her, her head only meets his chest, well; she knows that she's probably the shortest one at the entire campus.

The taller guy offer his right hand for her to shake "I'm Kise Ryota, Nice to meet you Kuroko"

Tsukiya frowns a little but takes the offered hand and shakes it.

"I'm from the soccer club, the others are already gone for the day, I stayed here because the surrounding gives me peace, I'm 189 cm, 77kg , 16 years old and from class 1-A. How about you?" Kise bubbly said, the smile never falters and only to grow bigger.

"You're nosy Kise-kun" Tsukiya said bluntly and passively.

The first time of his life, Kise Ryota's spirit cracks.

Shall I continue?

* * *

Review?


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I love you Guys for Reviewing.. Yay! *happy dance* and for alerting and favorites.**

**Warnings: A little bit of OCC and gender bend. **

**Any grammar problems and typo are my fault so please feel free to correct me.. **

**Sorry for the very long wait. It's been awhile since I updated this and I take the blame of it. Hope you like this chap. xD**

* * *

Chapter 4:

"I'm bored" Kise sighs for the tenth times of that day.

Somehow he manages to persuade Kuroko to have the break time with him. They are currently at the rooftop since students seldom goes there. Kise is currently lying at his back while pillowing his two arms behind his head; Kuroko on the other hand, is chewing some homemade sandwich.

Kuroko glance at this companion and the blond continues to rant "I think I tried almost all of the sports and none of them gets me excited. I can't feel anything besides boredom, I hope I can see the person who is worthy to become my opponent" he sighs again.

"Have you tried Basketball?" The smaller of the two suggested.

Kise turns to look at the sky blue haired teen "Basketball?"

The other teen nodded "There are strong players in that club maybe you can find there the person you are seeking" Kuroko stands up by the time the bell rang. "Class is getting started" then she take her leave, leaving a daze Kise.

"Basketball?" he said it again "Why didn't I tried it?"

* * *

"Gather here guys" The coach of the basketball club called all the members and by the time he was sure that the all of them are listening.

"I would like you to meet two new members of the club." He then nodded at the two who were besides him.

"Kise Ryota, freshman, 16 years old. Nice to meet you" The blond politely bow while giving his co-members a bright and shining grin.

There are murmurs around them.

"Momoi Satsuke, I will be your new manager. Please take care of me" A pink haired with matching pink eyes guy steps in. He got a pretty face like Kise and he is tall as Akashi.

The murmurs around them became louder and louder.

"Another pretty face?"

"Are they models?"

"Is it really okay for them to be here?"

"That pink haired dude looks like a girl"

"Yeah"

"I think I've seen that blond on a magazine"

"Eh?"

The coach can't help but awkwardly cough loudly to gather the attention of the players.

"Practice continue"

That was the cue of dismissal.

Kise immediately search for Kuroko while Momoi immediately found the person his looking for.

"Oi Dai-chan" the pink haired teen calls that person which Aomine flinch at his spot.

"Dai-chan?" a soft voice came out of nowhere besides Aomine which results the tan teen to flinch some more and Kuroko mysteriously appears besides the taller player.

Akashi and Midorima hid their smirks while Murasakibara looks indifferent due for the munching of his chips.

"Kurokocchi!" a pair of familiar arms encircle the petite body of Kuroko.

"I've been looking for you Kurokocchi" the arms pull her back to a warm yet solid chest.

The smaller of the two can't help but sigh at the other's antics. The two remains oblivious at the sudden tense atmosphere behind them.

Akashi seems to be itching to throw the red scissor he is holding to a certain newbie, Midorima looks stoic as ever but his hands are twitching, Murasakibara continues to devour his snack but his eyes held a warning sign and Aomine looks irritated than normal.

Thankfully, a pale hand slaps the back of the tan player which results the heavy atmosphere from before to drop. It's a kind of slap that is intentional and not too gentle.

Aomine turns to the owner of the hand and growls "Satsuke, You bastard"

Momoi just grin "Dai-chan"

The tan teen growls further but his cheeks gave a tint of pink, although it wasn't really noticeable due to his color "I told you not to call me that"

The pink haired guy just continue to give him a teasing grin "But I always called you Dai-chan, I'm sure your friends wouldn't mind me right?" his attention turns to the others.

The others just either shrug or ignore the question which Momoi pouts for the lack of answer.

"You must be good since you are the new manager?" Akashi asks and his eyes are studying the features and the every move of the new member.

Momoi confidently gives him a winning smile "I can't play but I guarantee I'm the best if we're talking about the manager's position."

"You better be right" the red head only offer a smirk.

* * *

Days went by smoothly but for the players from Teikou's basketball club, it's the days from hell.

Since Momoi Satsuke became their manager, their training menu got tripled for the last twenty days.

The training is like Spartan. It's like DO or DIE.

Kuroko as usual can't keep up while the others barely keep up and monsters, like Akashi, Aomine, Murasakibara, Midorima and surprisingly Kise just keep pushing.

It's not a surprise that Akashi, Aomine, Murasakibara and Midorima got a spot for the regulars while Kise from D section the section for newbies, he went straight to the B section.

It's not also a surprise when Kise finally found the person that is worthy for his praise.

Aomine Daiki, the man he looks up and also considers him as his rival.

Now, his days wouldn't be dull as before especially he got what he wanted for so long.

'Kurokocchi is right; Basketball is where monsters are lurking' the blond thought while enjoying another one on one training session with his idol/rival.

For the first time of his life, he feels so happy and contented.

* * *

Kuroko can't help but think Akashi and Momoi are demons in human disguise. First, Akashi became the new captain of the team without breaking a sweat but clearly their previous captain got an 'accident' and mysteriously got a phobia of scissors. Kuroko can't help but frown at this. Second, Since Momoi became the manager, their training menu goes skyrocket. The sky blue haired teen can barely thinks a way of her chances to be on the regulars. And Lastly, Akashi being as the captain and Momoi as the manager, the combination of the two makes a normal human to freeze up when they are near and for those people who are idiot enough to break their rules. Kuroko isn't sure if she wants to know what Momoi or Akashi have done to the people who wouldn't follow their instruction but all she knows, those people are either hospitalized or they got themselves a phobia from scissors.

From the current situation it would be impossible for her to be able to join at the regulars. Right now, she is currently at C section. She let out a heavy sigh, even Kise the guy who she tutors have surpassed her from the rankings.

The training is hard, harder than she imagine it would be especially she been taking extra care for keeping her true gender. Last night, Kagami called her and announces that he is currently studying at Rakuzan together with Himuro.

Kagami Taiga and Himuro Tatsuya are her childhood friends, last summer she didn't have a chance to see them since the two idiots decided to have their summer at America.

Those two are probably one of the dudes who love basketball for all of their hearts. Aomine and the others are also in that category.

Taiga's and Tatsuya's father are the best friends and also the right and the left hand man of her father. She is only mildly surprise that Taiga and Tatsuya aren't with her in Teikou.

Kuroko is currently standing one of the shower stalls in the club and thankfully no one's around. It's already dinner time so the sky blue haired teen is very confident that all of her co-members are probably at the canteen.

She hasn't showered yet and her skin feels so itchy and sticky. She undresses all of her clothes and neatly folded it into the basket.

She closes the shower curtain and turns on the shower.

The pale player can't help but let out a low but satisfying moan when the hot but refreshing water hits her skin.

Her time from the shower should be nice and perfect until her shower curtain being shove a side.

Her head immediately turns at the person who is currently holding the shower curtain.

And the person in front of her is no other than her demon captain.

Akashi's eyes are wide as the moon and his jaw drops. His brain seems to shut down and no words have let out through his mouth.

His temporarily malfunction brain seems to cut off when he was sent to the ground and feels a sting from his jaw.

There are only two things that went to his mind from that time.

One, Kuroko is a girl who is currently naked in front of him and two, she just punch him. Hard.

Shall I continue?

* * *

**Pairings undecided but you guys can vote for it. Help me, make up my mind. **

**Although I'm a huge fan and currently waving the flag of GoMxKuroko but I decided that it would be good for this fic if the pairing is like this ?xKuroko. So help me and vote for it. Just review and let me know who. **

**Yup, Momoi is a guy here since Teikou School is all boy school. I have to change Momoi's gender so it wouldn't be a problem of me. **

**I know that her name is Momoi Satsuki but I will change it to Satsuke so it would be a boy's name. **

**Take note, The GOM, Momoi, Kagami, Tatsuya and Kuroko are 16 years old so they are all in first year highschool not middle school. **

**This fic is totally AU. **

**Review?**


End file.
